


There Is NO Robot Sex, and I Have SO MANY Regrets. (A Collection of Overwatch One-Shots)

by Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Me For Being Able to Write the Stuff, And Genji, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Unless It's Specified She'll Be a Girl, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff with Zenyatta, Good Job Reader, I Can Make the Reader a Male of Someone Asks, I'm Proud of You, If I Mess Up PLEASE Correct Me, It's Really Hard You Don't Understand, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, No Robot Sex, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Speaks Lots of Languages, Reader-Insert, Short, Smut, So many tags, The reader is a female, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Wow, You Could Get With Torb, You Have Been Warned, You never know!, but boy howdy so am i, forgive me Father for I have sinned, have fun, so all the ladies are hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible/pseuds/Our_Hearts_Are_Compatible
Summary: A Metric Fuckton of Overwatch One-Shots. Have fun. Also, no robot sex because that makes me kind of uncomfortable. I will add fluff, but no smut with either Zenny or Genji. The reader will have a different back story for each character that they are with. (I.e. Different back-story for Ana one-shots than for Mercy one-shots, or for Hanzo one-shots.)





	1. Put Yourself Before Me (Soldier: 76 x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will likely come slowly, due to school and dance and such. If you have any requests, feel free to ask, and I'll try my hardest to write them up and post them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a WIP, so I'm really sorry if any chapters seem unfinished or if anyone is OOC. I'll start fleshing out characters more when I get a feel for writing these stories.

You began to fall asleep whilst sitting in your small, uncomfortable, metal chair. You'd been waiting in the small waiting room for an hour now, wanting your Soldier -your Jack- to come out of the room he'd been in, getting diagnosed for one mental illness or another. 

 

You told him that he'd waited too long. It had been months since he'd stopped sleeping well, and complaining about hearing things, and people who weren't there. People and things that were long gone.

 

People and things like Gabriel.

 

He knew that you were beyond worried about him, yet he refused to go to the doctor, until today. But today was different. He wasn't worried about the hallucinations or the sleeplessness, he was worried because it had all stopped. You told him that it was a good thing, but he was convinced that it meant that it was going to get worse, and he assured you that if he had to deal with much more of this he wouldn't be able to handle it. 

 

So once it was convenient for _him_ to go to the doctor, he went. But you understood. You had to understand. At least for him. He was alone in this if he didn't have you. And you were alone if you didn't have him. You needed each other, and that left no room for arguments or anger from either of you. 

 

You slipped lower and lower in your chair, falling into a peaceful sleep, with a nice dream about being normal and having a family. Not dreaming of Gabriel or Ana or Angela leaving you, or hearing their voices screaming at you that 'everything was your fault'. 

 

You were lucky, and you knew that you were. 

 

.

.

.

 

You didn't know quite how long it had been, just that the appointment had lasted far longer than it should have.

 

But it seemed that the moment that you had fallen completely asleep, Jack slammed opened the door to the back of the clinic, startling you awake.  

 

"Let's go." 

 

It was an angry sounding command, and it made you flinch back into your chair. 

 

He flung his head back, indicating the elevator with it. 

 

You tentatively stood and made your way to him, following behind his brisk footsteps. 

 

It didn't take long for you to get to out of the building. As soon as you were out, he seemed to start walking faster, and grew more angry. And although you knew that he wouldn't take it out on you, it was still concerning and frightening. 

 

As he began to slow his pace, he looked back to you. You rarely ever saw him without his mask and visor on, so when you saw the worry etched on his face it was startling. You smiled to him and fast walked to catch up to him. 

 

You grimaced when you realized the you had to ask him then if question. 

 

"So, Jack. Did they...tell you anything?" You genuinely wanted to know. You were worried about him, and you knew that he would keep it to himself if you didn't say anything to him. 

 

"It isn't important." He grumbled out, seemingly displeased with the question and situation. 

 

"What _is_  important, Jack?" You pressed. You were more upset than you thought you would be. He did this too often; trying to hide things from you, to keep you safe. It was ridiculous, he kept treating you like you were still that new recruit from so long ago, training under him. The next thing he said wasn't surprising, and was twice as agitating as him telling you that it wasn't important.

 

"Keeping you happy. And at this point, that means keeping this from you." 

 

"Why is my happiness suddenly more important to you than your own?" You didn't want to argue, but you thought that it was something you needed to do. It was the only way you were going to get your point across.

 

"It isn't sudden, (y/n). I've always put you before me. Maybe it's easier for you to see now, but that's how it's always been. Nothing's changed since we were younger. Just our age, and our place in the world." He was passionate about it. Too passionate, you thought. 

 

 _He isn't being fair to himself. I can take care of myself. He can barely say the same. And if he can't account for himself, how is he going to expect to be able to take care of me?_ You let out a heaving sigh, and shook your head, gaining his attention. 

 

He furrowed his brow at you, as if to ask what was wrong. 

 

You stopped walking and grabbed his hand to stop him from walking away. 

 

"Jack, you know that I love you, and that I care. And I know that you love me too, and care about me equally as much." You take a moment to gather your thoughts before continuing. "But, please. For me, even just for a little while..." You rise on your tiptoes and pull his head down to kiss his cheek just before whispering,

 

"Put yourself before me, goddamnit." 


	2. Learn To Not Fear Me (Genji x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I was not ready for this! I'm really worried that he's going to be OOC. :/ I'm sorry. Again. The next one should be better, though. (I don't have alpha or beta reader, excuse any typos or other grammatical errors.

You'd backed into a corner out of fear. He was looming over you, and it made you feel small, and insignificant. 

 

The fire in your apartment building raged. You were trapped, and he'd come to  _help_ you. As if.

 

He reached out to you, and you yelped and cowered, slipping further into the corner, if that was possible. He didn't seem to be violent, but neither did the omnics who killed your parents when you were younger. It had been _ten_  years, but every robot you see, omnic or not, strikes a type of fear into you that you cannot explain. His voice was synthesized and sent a shiver down your spine. 

 

"I am not going to hurt you, please, take my hand." He offered his robotic limb once again and you shook your head furiously. 

 

 _I can't trust him. Even if it kills me._ You remembered the promise that you made to your father; just before the omnics your family had been housing broke into the basement of your small home after they had killed your mother.

 

_Remember, sweetheart. Don't ever trust them; the robots. You can't trust them, you know that now, no? Promise me that you'll never make the mistake that your mother and I made. Promise me and run as soon as they get in. The window there is small enough for you to fit through._

 

_I promise, Papa._

 

_Good, now go sweetheart. Go knowing that your mother and I loved you._

 

And you did go. You ran just like he told you, as far as you could without stopping. And even when you did have to stop, you wanted to keep going. To get as far away from that place as you could.

 

"Do you want to die, girl?" The way he said it seemed predatory to you, like you were his prey, and that he was going to toy with you before killing you, and then drag you into the fire so no one would find your body.

 

"If it means _you'll_ have nothing to do with my death, then yes!" You spat at him, filled mostly with fear and not nearly enough venom in the response than you wanted. 

 

"You think I want to hurt you. Why?" He seemed genuinely confused. No.  _Acted_ was a better word. He acted genuinely confused. You had to admit, you didn't want to die. Burning alive wasn't the way you wanted to go out. You wanted to die peacefully, of old age, or something. Not like this. _Anything_ but this. 

 

"I am not going to leave you. You may want that, but I will not. If you refuse to leave this building with me, I will stay in here and burn with you." He seemed determined to convince you to go with him. Still, nothing he said was going to sway you. He was a robot. A _dangerous_ robot. He just followed programming. He wasn't a human. 

 

You turned your head away from him again, signifying that you didn't plan on going anywhere with him. 

 

"Staying it is, then, I suppose." He fluidly dropped into cross legged sitting position, directly in front of you. He was finally being quiet, but your pleasure found in the silence was lost when he spoke again. "Did something happen when you were younger? With robots?" You glared in his direction, your eyes watering from the smoke filling your apartment. It wouldn't be long now. "I do not mean to pry, you do not have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." For some reason, you wanted him to know. Wanted him to know why you hated him and all the rest of them so much. 

 

"Omnics."

 

"What?"

 

"They weren't normal robots. They were _omnics_. They killed my parents. We _housed_ them, kept them _safe_ from people who would have done _them_ harm. And then they _killed my parents._ " You felt relieved that you could say that before you died. Talk about it. You never did. When people asked, you'd usually just shrug and say that the fighting scared you when you were younger, and that you ran away from home. 

 

"Oh," he leaned forward, bowing his head. He muttered something that you thought was a prayer, but you knew it couldn't have been; robots don't feel. "You have my apologies. Most omnics are not like that. My master has taught me of peace and harmony. Not anger and discord. One needs both to survive, but too much of one ruins a soul." He seemed so wise, at least, wise for a robot. 

 

But you were still bitter. "Why do you act like a human? _Pretending_ you care, trying to help me..." You leaned your head back against the wall. "What's your motive, robot?" You could see the fire now, creeping slowly into your large studio apartment. 

 

He laughed, his synthesized voice cracking unpleasantly. "Because, I am not a robot. Not technically. I was born, just like you." He reached for what you now had to assume was a mask on his face, and you averted your eyes, not wanted to see the circuits and metal you expected. There was a clicking sound, and then the sound of the metal mask dropping to the floor with a clatter. You turned your head back gingerly to face him and saw and face. A human face, the one of a young man, with scars littering its surface.

 

 

 "But...?" You saw his face, an attractive face, a  _human_ face. "This doesn't make any sense! You're a- a robot! You _can't_ be a human, it doesn't make any sense!" You weren't angry. You were just flustered by how you'd been so foolish. You were still scared of him. _He couldn't be completely human, could he?_

 

"Just..." He paused. "Learn to not fear me, alright?"

 

You watched as he began to stand, the fire's heat making you dizzy. You didn't know how it hadn't made it to you or this, _man_ , you supposed you should call him. He stared down at you, and reached out with his mechanical hand again, except this time, you took it.

 

He swept you up, quite literally, and opened the window closest to you. "Hold on, I'd rather not drop you." You giggled, nodding your head. You hooked your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. 

 

You surprised yourself. You felt, safe. You were somehow sure that he wasn't going to do anything to hurt you. That made you...happy, in some odd way. 

 

He scaled down the building with ease, dropping down onto the concrete sidewalk and although your feet were touching solid ground again, you still stayed latched to him. He looked down at you in a way you could only describe as affectionate. 

 

"You have nowhere to go, do you." His voice sounded melancholic. You wondered what his life had been like, and why he was mostly metal.  _He couldn't have always been like that, right?_ You wanted to know more about him. Much more. He intrigued you, and drew you in. 

 

"No, I don't." It was a simple reply, but it seemed more emotional because you were still holding him. 

 

"Then you'll stay with me, if you don't mind." 

 

And you didn't. 

 

He pulled away from you, and you missed the cold feel of his metallic body. You didn't know why you were so _attracted_ to him, you feared him not even an hour before. But he grabbed your hand and began to pull you down the sidewalk, away from the burning building, away from the firefighters and survivors and victims. 

 

"My name is Genji. I realize that I never properly introduced myself."

 

You laughed at him. "Well, Genji, we never quite had time to do so. (y/n). That's me." 

 

"That's a pretty name, (y/n). For a pretty girl like you, at least." He winked at you and you snorted. 

 

" _Oh good,_ a half robot man with game! _Perfect._ " You joked, listening to him chuckle. 

 

It died off and he became solemn. "My master, Zenyatta, he is an omnic. I hope that it doesn't bother you, if it does I can take you to a safe house of some sort or-" You cut him off.

 

"Father forgive me." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Oh. Uh, when the omnics killed my family, my father made me make a promise before I ran away. He made me promise to never trust a robot, omnic or otherwise." You laughed when he gave you a confused look. 

 

"I do not understand the significance of you telling me that."

 

Still laughing you replied, "Because now, ten years later, I'm _breaking_ _the promise_. And it doesn't bother me at all!" His smile was all in his eyes, but it was there, and as you stared into them, you knew that you'd be staying with Genji and his master for _quite awhile._

 

And you had a sneaking suspicion that he knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree is up next, so get ready for some of everyone's favorite BAMF. (Drop a comment because y'all are my lifeblood!)


	3. You're Not So Bad Yourself (McCree x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any mistakes in the Spanish in this chapter, PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO CORRECT ME. I want this to be as accurate as I can possibly make it, and there is only so much I can figure out on my own.

__"Jesse, if you don't give me back my gun, I will _steal_ it back and  _shoot you_." You hissed at Jesse, your closest friend (Well, not your friend, but as close as you could ever get to one.) since you were recruited into Blackwatch. You were sure that he knew that you were completely serious -there was a reason you were in Blackwatch, after all- but he laughed anyways. 

 

"Whoa, now. I don't much appreciate being threatened, Cheyenne...!" You roll your eyes at his ridiculous nickname. "Really, (y/n). Reyes will have your ass if he finds out you've been threatening me again. You know I'm not bothered, but he is." You scoff angrily, and he pulls your silver six shooter from the inside of the jacket he's wearing. "Here, take it back. I didn't mean to upset ya, I just wanted to play around a bit." Ripping it from his hands, you appreciate its weight. 

 

"Good to know that you don't want to die, and leave me here; all alone, with Gabriel." You meant it to be a snarky joke, but a little part of you wanted it to be his  _real reason_. But, it wasn't and you forced yourself to not care. It wasn't that you  _liked_ Jesse, it was just that he was _far_ more tolerable than most of the other people and your age group around here. 

 

Well, maybe you _did_ like him, but only enough to keep yourself from killing him the very moment you found out that he had been the one to steal your gun. You didn't really like people. You simply dealt with their existence until you didn't have to anymore. It was always that simple, and by god, you loved simplicity. So you were sure that once Jesse inevitably died, or quit, or  _whatever_ happened to him happened, you'd be able to move on with your life, just like you always did when someone you knew did  _any_ of those things. You guess that you'd probably do something along the lines of _laugh_ if someone willingly became your  _friend._

 

"Now why'd I go and leave a pretty little face like yours?"  _Damn him and his smooth as fuck flattery._ As you cursed him, he took a step back from you and looked you up and down. "Hell, everything about you is pretty, Cheyenne! I could never be so cruel as to leave you to the less than nice human that is Gabriel Reyes!" He laughed, and put his hands in the air. "Don't shoot now, it was nothin' but a compliment." When he mentioned it, the thought of shooting him didn't occur to you at all.

 

It should have. You covered up your moment of weakness well, however. "No, what I was thinking of didn't have anything to do with shooting." He gave you a suggestive look, and you raised your hand to threaten him with a slap. " _Cabron_ , that isn't what I meant, and you know it! I  _meant_ that it had a lot to do with cutting off body parts while you were still alive. like fingers and toes, then hands and feet, continuing up until I either get to your torso, or you bleed out."

 

His face was one of terror. "Well shit, Cheyenne."

 

"If you don't like it, don't flirt, creep." You shake your head, silently laughing at how afraid Jesse seemed.  _He's sorta cute when he's scared shitless._ As your thoughts betrayed you, you saw Jesse level his expression.  _But in a dumb sort of way, obviously. Like a little kid, I guess._ You justified your thoughts as he turned on his heel and began to walk back into the shooting range you'd found him in earlier that day, _insisting_ that he give you your gun back; and him _insisting_ that he didn't have it. 

 

You felt the urge to follow him creep up your spine and you quietly snuck in behind him, taking a place in the stand closest to him. He didn't seem to notice you, and you thought it was the perfect chance to just watch him be  _him._ You watched him aim his Peacemaker at the closest target, firing off all six bullets into it, not one missing its mark. You nodded in silent approval. You stared intently as he repeated his actions, the targets getting further and further away each time.  _He's got good aim, I guess that I can give him that._

 

You realize that you'd spoke too soon, however, as the next target he attempts to hit only is met with two of the six bullets. And again after that. Then it drops to one bullet. Then none. You can't repress the urge to speak up and longer and shout to him snarkily, "Wow, Jesse I didn't know that a _pendejo_ like you could aim. Well I mean, you really  _can't_ can you?" He jumps and screams like he'd just been grabbed by something underneath his bed in the middle of the night. 

 

"Jesus, Cheyenne, you can't just sneak up on a man like that!" His breathing was laboured, and it made you think of all the other ways you could bake him breath like that, and all the ways he could make you breath just the same. 

 

"I didn't really sneak up on you, puto. I followed you in, and stood next to you the whole time you were shooting." You were waiting for the question that he would inevitably ask you.

 

"Why, exactly, did you follow me, Cheyenne? I mean, seriously (y/n), what if Reyes had heard my scream, what if he  _did_ _?_ He might just throw you back into prison to rot." 

 

"I think it's cute that you care about me so much, but I can take care of myself. And if he had heard, I'd have given him twice what I gave you, plus a little more." You didn't want him to think you were actually happy about him caring so much. That wasn't who you were. You didn't just  _like_ people. And people sure as Hell didn't just  _like_ you. 

 

A sick feeling fell into the pit of your stomach though when you heard the voice of Gabriel directly behind you, and saw all the color in Jesse's face drain.

 

"Oh, would you now,  _niñita?_ That's a nice sentiment, in its own way." He laughed and you could hear the way his mouth formed a smile. He didn't think that you'd really do it. 

 

"Of course, _Gabriel_. Don't underestimate me, _hijo de puta_ _!_ I could treat you like you were _mierda_ if I really wanted, _all_  the time. Now, _gilipolla_ , fuck off." You wave sassily at your Commander, hoping he doesn't decide to haul you off right then and there. 

 

"Maldita sea no creo que realmente lo haría (y/n)." Your favorite part was that he actually seemed /genuinely/ surprised. It was funny, to see his face when you did it, and Jesse's too, how afraid he looked for you. _But, he probably was just worried that Gabe would kill me and that he'd have to clean me up off the ground._ That was definitely it, you told yourself. What else could it be?

 

"Claro. No vuelvo en mi palabra. Por lo menos, no cuando llego a mencionará a un hombre crecido culo hacia fuera." The two of you laugh and he walks back toward the exit. 

 

"As... _enlightening_ as this has been, I still am expecting you to put an end to the assault on McCree. We can't have anymore infighting, you hear?" You nod in exasperation, rolling your eyes. He rolls his back and exits the building unceremoniously.

 

An uncomfortable silence falls over you and Jesse, and he coughs. 

 

"You hear that, Jesse? I _assaulted_ you!" He laughs, and you join, stepping toward him. You aren't sure what you're doing, but you're closer now, and it feels nice. 

 

"You sure did, (y/n). You sure did." He looks around, all nervous like, before stepping in even closer to you. You're only a few hand lengths apart now, and you can feel a subtle heat radiating off of him, making you feel safe. 

 

Suddenly though, you're in his arms and you aren't quite sure how you got there. He's holding you tightly, and stroking your hair gently. Your instinct is to flinch away, to get as far from him as you can, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it, even if you really _really_ wanted to. 

 

You peek up to see him staring at you. You glance at his lips, watching as his licks them slowly... _enticingly._ You see him look at your lips too, and you know what's going to happen next. He leans down a small bit more and his lips have met yours, claiming them. You still don't know what to do, and you just let yourself sit there, tasting his lips. _Whisky and cigars._ He pulls away and smiles down at you. 

 

"You aren't a bad kisser, darlin'." He leans down to kiss you again, and this time you reciprocate, leaning into it, opening your mouth slightly to let his tongue in when he gently bits your bottom lip for permission. You let his tongue mingle with yours for a few moments before separating yourself from him again. 

 

"You're not so bad, yourself." You finally reply back with a smirk. 

 

You aren't a good person, and you know that. But maybe, just maybe, you and we could make this work, somehow. You hoped so at least. Because if this is what companionship felt like...

 

You weren't quite sure why you despised it so greatly before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you are enjoying this collection so far! If you have any requests, drop a comment below, and I'll put them on my chapter list! It's quite long at the moment, so whatever you requested likely won't be published right away, but I promise that if you request something, I will write it!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> -cabron: asshole  
> -pendejo: dumb-ass  
> -puto/a: male prostitute (usually used as bitch though)  
> -niñita: little girl  
> -gilibolla- bastard  
> hijo de puta- motherfucker  
> mierda- shit  
> Maldita sea no creo que realmente lo haría- Damn, I didn't think you'd actually do it.  
> Claro. No vuelvo en mi palabra. Por lo menos, no cuando llego a mencionará a un hombre crecido culo hacia fuera.- Of course. I never go back on my word. At least not when I get to cuss a grown ass man out.
> 
>  
> 
> Small shoutout to N on for correcting some of my Spanish curses, thank you so much! If anyone else saw anything major, please let me know in the comments, as it helps me (and my story) out a lot! 
> 
> <3


	4. Taking a Small Small Haitus >:3

I'm going to be taking a short haitus to finish up this school term, so expect the Sombra chapter to be up either two or three weeks from now. It might be sooner, but finals are right around the corner and most of my time is going into studying. I will be back and this is not extremely extended. I will be back to updating regularly after the term is over. Thank you so much for reading! <3 

 

>:3


	5. I'm Back~! >:3

I have returned from the depths of hell to create quality content for all of you. Working on finishing the Sombra chapter now. After that is Tracer, then the requests I've gotten. I'm putting requests on hold for awhile so I can get caught up, but they'll open again at some point, likely after the new year.

<3<3<3<3


	6. If You Hack Me I Swear to God Part 1 (Sombra x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little to no Spanish in this chapter, because the reader doesn't speak the language. This will be in either two or three chapters, so expect those incrementally throughout this collection. Enjoy! 
> 
> >:3

As excited as you were to see uh, Sombra again, you weren't sure if you'd like each other quite as much as you used to. 

 

You had changed since you last saw her. You were softer and kinder. She was harder and meaner. You knew she was helping Talon, but that wasn't your fight. She'd changed her name, and when she tracked you down, you were terrified.

 

.

.

.

 

You were taking a walk in your little home town, when your phone started buzzing. You checked, to see if you were getting a call or any group chats that you were in were being violently filled with boring messages from people you barely even knew. 

 

But it wasn't. It was just buzzing, the vibration setting stuck on, and you couldn't turn it off. So then you were just standing there, with a phone, buzzing insanely in your hands, looking around dumbly, hoping for it to stop. When it finally did, you heaved a great sigh, and let your posture slouch slightly in relief. 

 

But then came the spam messages. Constant lighting up of your phones screen, with pointless messages about porn subscriptions and call girls needing you to reactivate your memberships. You were blushing madly and hid your phone in your pocket.  _What in the fuck is happening?_ You started walking quickly, having made it into the city's center.  _If Mom sees my phone later, I'm screwed._ You thought about family dinner and then your phone, and you panicked. You pulled your phone back out of your pocket to see that all the notifications were gone.  _What? But, it was just..._

You shrugged violently and shook your head.  _What's even happening?_ Staring at your phone, you took a moment to process everything that had been happening.  _So first it was buzzing, and then a wave of notifications that just seemed to disappear without a trace. It couldn't have been coincidental, could it have? I just want to know what's going on._ Groaning, you find a lonely bench in the town square, and sit down, visibly crumpling as you do. Just sitting for a minute, you continue to stare down at the phone that's still in your hands.  _This shit is fucking_ insane.  _Am I getting hacked? By who?_

 

.

.

.

 

When you thought about it now, that really wasn't the scariest part. That was definitely the phone call. 

 

.

.

.

 

You'd just stood up and began walking to your parent's house. Walking not but twenty feet, your phone rang.  _Whoever the fuck...!_ You furiously answered. "Who the  _hell_ are youand  _what_ do you  _want!?_ " 

 

Silence. Dead silence. "It's good to hear your voice again." "What? I don't-" You get cut off by the mystery voice, who's laughing. "Oh, you know me. You just don't remember." The voice laughed again and continued. "I'm going to go now, but I'll be texting you details of where we need to meet up, okay? I haven't seen you in person in so long; and we've both changed so much." You were done with this shit. You wanted to know who was messing with you and why. 

 

"No. Wait just a second... Who are you?" It was that simple. All you wanted to know. And the person was only halfway willing to oblige. 

 

"All that's important right now is that we knew each other. I go by a different name now. Sombra." You were confused and still afraid. "I still don't understand-" Cut off again. 

 

"And you don't need to right now. Just wait for more messages."

 

.

.

.

 

It had all gone rather smoothly from there, you thought. You went and had dinner with your family without any other incidents with Sombra and your phone. It was normal. 

 

But at the foot of the building where she asked you to meet her, it all seemed a little less normal and a lot more crazy.  _Olivia er...Sombra must be totally different now. It's been ages since we've seen each other. What if I don't recognize her?_ Your mind was throwing your thoughts at you faster than you could take.  _This is stupid, I should probably just go if I'm this nervous._ You stood, but a voice stopped you from moving even an inch. "Hey, (Y/N)! That's you, right? It's been awhile, eh?" You looked to the source of the voice and could only muster a small, "Yeah, yeah i-it's me." 

 

She was different. Not just different though, like,  _super_ different. "Uhhh, Olivia?" She approached you and shook her head. "No, amiga." Oh. Right. "Yeah, sorry. It's Sombra now, right?" She smirked and nodded. "And you...work with Talon." You grimaced when you said it. It didn't sound right coming out of your mouth. "I do. Problem?" She held herself in a way that made her hard to read, but you remembered what she was like. She was worried about what you thought. "No. That isn't my fight. I'm just glad you've found your place." She visibly relaxed and it made you smile. _I guess she mustn't be that different._ "Should we go? I planned on taking you to lunch somewhere secret so we could catch up." You were glad she thought of food and something to do because you hadn't. "Yeah, sure. That sounds nice." And it did.

 

You walked for awhile, talking about your boring office work. She told you as much as she was allowed about Talon, which wasn't a lot, but you were glad she seemed so happy.

 

"Why don't you get out and do something fun for a change? Go shoplifting or scale a mountain or something!" You laughed at her. "You're fucking crazy, Sombra. Absolutely fucking crazy." She raised her arms in mock exasperation. "I know. Isn't it the best feeling in the world? Being insane? Normal people a weird." "I think you've got that backwards." "Vete a la mierda." Wait. _Wait, wait, wait._

 

"Did you just tell me to fuck off in Spanish?" Sombra let out a giggle.

 

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tracer is next. >:3 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> (Once again, this isn't the end of it and I'll be posting a second part to this eventually!)


	7. I Love You For You (Tracer x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it again. Sorry for disappearing for almost two weeks, the holiday season is kicking my ass. (So with that, I apologize if this is a mess. I tried playing with present tense again and turns out I don't like it as much. I'm sorry if I missed any stupid/obvious mistakes. :'' ) Please forgive me.)

Looking at Lena now, you really couldn't believe that she was yours.  It was a struggle at first, because the two of you were so different.  She was a spastic time jumping hero.  You were just a teacher at a school for humans and omnics.  She always wanted to be everywhere at once, and doing everything at once, and wanted to bring you with her.  You just wanted to relax, take it easy, and have her by your side.  Sitting together on your couch in your shared apartment, holding Lena's hand, you realized just how far you two had come.  

 

"What'cha thinkin' about, love?"  You smile over at her, and sigh.  "Just how we've come so far from where we started.  I didn't think we'd last the next day most nights there at first."  You weren't going to lie to her.  "Oh.  I guess you're right, huh?  We didn't really match.  Still don't really, do we?  We're so happy but it feels like it could end with one argument."  "We don't argue, Lena."  "Maybe that could be part of the problem, love.  Maybe we're just waiting to get that moment where everything just comes to a head and then it's...over."  You couldn't see her like this.  "No don't say that.  It won't happen.  I won't let it."  And it was the truth.  Lena was one of the greatest things to happen to you since you became a teacher.  "I'm glad.  I won't either, no matter what.  Love you too much."  You smile and press a kiss to her temple, mumbling into it, "Love you too."  She lets out a breathy laugh.  "You're the best!" 

 

She's so cheerful.  It's contagious.

 

"No, I'd say you're the best!  Certainly much cooler than I am, at least."  She had to agree with that, right?  She did not agree.  "Am not!  You're the smartest person I know, and I know a ton of smart people.  And smart means cool in my book, because smart means you know not to hurt people."  Outwardly, you nod in agreement, but inwardly you thinkt about everything she's told you about Blackwatch.  Moira stuck out.  She was definitely smarter than you, and she was...not a good person.  Not entirely bad maybe, but she could care less if she hurt somebody.  "You blink through time and space.  That's cooler than teaching science to a bunch of humans and omnics."  She jolts out of her seat and turns to you.  "You don't get it do you?  You're giving omnics a chance to be like humans.  A chance to be this world's stupid version of normal.  That's why I love you.  It doesn't matter if what you do is dangerous or fast-paced or what-not, because you do something that really helps." 

 

Her eyes are twinkling with a form of conviction that sways you in an almost romantic way.  "Right.  It's stupid really, I think I do so little, but it's a lot really in the grand scheme of things, huh?  We both help save the world, just in different ways."  

 

"Exactly!  See, you get it now!  I love that."  She all but throws herself down on top of you.  "I love you!"  You laugh.  "I love you too!  Nothing's going to change that, promise."  She leans forward a small bit to kiss you, and you meet her lips with yours.  The kiss is almost shy at first, a light, airy thing with no real force behind it.  You press into it more, daring to make the first move.  A good choice.  She smiles into the kiss, which is now forceful and passionate.  You bite her lip quite hard and she squeals, giving you the upper hand.  You let your tongue dive into her mouth freely, letting it explore until you have her mouth seemingly mapped into your brain.  She begins to let her hands roam up and down your sides, and you shiver when she lifts your shirt a slight bit to expose some skin.  

 

You want more- now.  Perhaps it could qualify as a need as you nearly shove her off of you and grab her hand, pulling her from the living space and into your bedroom.  You begin to tug at your clothes as she does the same with hers.

 

You love nights like these, where you both take each other in the most satisfying ways possible then fall asleep, naked bodies still pressed against one another.  You love how you'd wake up in the morning and do it all over again.  Once you were both undressed completely bare and showing all to one another, she takes your hand and leads you to the edge of the bed.  She sits down, and lays back.  You stand over her and smile.  "I need to say something, because I feel like I haven't said this enough."  She gives you a half confused look.

 

"I love you for  _you_.  Not whatever cool shit you do at work.  It's the fact that you care so much about others, not that you're risking your life for them.  Hell, you could be one of those boring ass people that runs a foundation to help omnics and I'd still love you.  I just had to say it.  You were so passionate about it all earlier that I felt sort of bad; like I made it sound like I only loved you because you work for Overwatch.  And that isn't it.  Well, not all of it at least, because I am proud of you for that too..."  She gives you a look that certainly would have said 'Just shut up and go down on me already.' at any other point in time, but you continue rambling on for quite awhile, content to simply say everything you feel.  You certainly hope she doesn't mind.

 

In the end, you've exhausted yourself using words alone and simply lay down beside her.  She throws an arm over your waist and rests her head in the crook of your neck.  "Good night, love.  We can continue this in the morning." 

 

You're too tired to really understand what she means by that, but you certainly hope she doesn't want you to talk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reinhardt is next, and, as per the request by Camophlo, the reader will be male. If anyone wants the reader written as a female, I'll have that version written up too as an alternate, just let me know in the comments of this chapter, and I'll post them both at once.
> 
> <3


	8. I’m Back Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’ll try my best to not disappear again. Life got in the way.

Well, I guess I can’t write these chapters without leaving for lengthy amounts of time more than once. I apologize. Life got in the way and I was not in a good place, then when I started to feel better, other people I care about stopped being okay. And then I had what was possibly the worst writers block I’ve ever experienced, but we just uhhh...we won’t talk about that part. 

The most important thing right now, is that I am back, and I’m gonna be working on the Reinhardt/male!Reader as soon as I post this note, probably as some of you read this. (Once again, if you want this one to be female you can ask~! ^•^)

Love you guys!! <3


	9. I'm Sorry I Wasn't There to Save You Part 1 (Reinhardt x Male!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one asked for this to be any form angst. No one. So obviously I had to make it (a little) sad because I apparently love suffering.

It had been more years than Wilhelm could count on one hand since he'd lost you.  You weren't dead, thank God, but you had taken a path that he couldn't follow.  You'd hurt him and everyone else who cared about you; you'd betrayed them all when you sided with Talon, but that didn't stop him from loving you.  It had been years but he could still remember the way you constantly flipped your short hair as you smiled up at him, how warm your laugh was, and the way your stubble would scratch his lips when he'd kiss your jaw.  

 

Everything good in Wilhelm's life had been taken from him at least once in his life, save for Torbjörn and his infrequent visits with Brigitte who never thought to abandon him, or fake their own death.  And while Ana had come back eventually, you did not.  He'd stopped waiting for you to.

 

"Wilhelm?  Did you want some tea?"  Angela's voiced pulled him back into reality and he glanced around his surroundings, taking in the dull tones of his kitchen and the dim glow of the light given off from his wood stove.  It was a quaint, small cottage that he lived in, which took some getting used to after losing you.  "Tea sounds lovely, thank you Angela."  He gave her a smile and she nodded happily before returning to the stove to pour him a cup.  "You've been deep in thought, friend.  Mind telling us what's going on up there?"  Torbjörn was clearly not asking a question that Wilhelm could avoid.  "(Y/N)."  The quiet chatting between Ana and Angela stopped and the room grew tense.  "I'm sorry, Wilhelm.  He meant a lot to you."  Angela tried to sympathize but Wilhelm just shook his head.  "He  _still_ means a lot to me, Angela.  Our opposite allegiances don't change that."  They continued on in silence until Wilhelm continued.  "But he made his choice, and I made mine.  Nothing can change that now."  They nodded somberly and Ana released a sigh.  

 

Together in Wilhelm's cozy living room they all shared their tea in relative silence around his large fireplace, before a loud crashing sound disturbed their peace.  Loud shouting could be heard from outside.  "Lay off!  I already told you: I'm  _done_!"  The voice of an angry sounding American.  The sound of gunshots split the air and what sounded to Wilhelm like the cracking of a neck.  "If you idiots hadn't followed me, none of you would have had to die."  Wilhelm recognized the voice, and clearly, so did everyone else.

 

Putting aside his feelings, he steeled himself for a fight.  He glanced to everyone in the room, silently pleading that they wouldn't kill him.  No one said a word.

 

Then a knock.  And another knock.

 

"Hellooo?  Wil?"  Everyone stayed quiet.  Brigitte quietly entered the room, a wrench still in her hands.  "I heard the lot of you in there!  If Wilhelm won't answer, maybe Brigitte will?"  Everyone looked to her and she anxiously shook her head.  "Please, you guys.  Sorta running on a tight schedule right now.  Moira'll expect me back on time  _and_ I still have to figure out how to explain why those agents I killed are dead in the first place!"  

 

Angela slowly walked toward the door, moving almost as if she didn't want to.  She reached for the handle of the large door and turned it quickly, revealing (Y/N) who was wearing a previously nice dress shirt which was stained in blood that was not his; and his old Overwatch beret, which had torn but was still as blue as it had been eight years prior.  "Thank you, Angela."  He nodded toward the others in the room with a blaring smile and Wilhelm was reminded of the days when that smile would have been just for him.  He quickly pulled himself from his trance when (Y/N) spoke.  

 

"So, I know I probably have a lot to explain...like why I'm here.  I know you all have questions, and I know that you're probably all angry and confused with me, but when I saw the recall I thought about things and I realized what-"  Wilhelm raised a hand to silence him, his face forcefully contorting into anger and annoyance.  

 

"Yes, (Y/N), why _are_ you here?  I don't recall inviting you into my home, nor do I recall asking you to bring Talon agents straight to my doorstep.  You'd best explain yourself quickly.  You made your choice long ago, you can't act like there aren't consequences for that."  He hated how bitter he sounded as he spoke to him. 

 

"Wil- Ugh, Wil, listen.  It was mistake.  Trusting Moira, I mean.  Our research was so aligned that I didn't think when I accepted her offer.  I _never_ wanted to hurt anyone, and _she_ didn't think about the morals of the organization.  It was funding that we weren't getting from Overwatch. I'm...I'm done with them, I _swear_.  I realized that they were using us.  Trying to make super soldiers that no one could beat.  I can see that.  Moira can't.  She's staying...but I'm not.  If I can't come back to you when I resign, then I can find somewhere on the streets but-" 

 

Wilhelm watched you frown deeply and look to everyone in the room with a solemn face.  "I need to know.  Now.  If you say yes, I'll come back and explain _everything._   If not, you'll never have to worry about seeing me again."  

 

Angela was the first to nod, quickly followed by Brigitte and Torbjörn.  Ana hesitated but soon smiled warmly at you and Wilhelm felt his heart melt as you looked to him with sad but hopeful eyes.  "Wilhelm, _please_."  

 

Wilhelm nodded in contemplation before glancing around to his decided companions. "Give us a moment will you?"  They quickly filed out the front door and began to -as it sounded to Wilhelm- dispose of the dead bodies that littered his nicely manicured front lawn.  "Why _did_ you come to me first?  Plenty of other people would have taken you in.  Lena would have welcomed you."  You shrugged.  

 

"I thought it was obvious.  I still love you, big guy.  A lot."  Your face was relaxed and held a tentative smile.  Against his better judgement, Wilhelm smiled back.  

 

"I still love you, too."  Wilhelm thought that it felt nice, to say that to you after all the time you had spent apart.  Your smile brightened, and he continued.  "I don't forgive you, though.  What you did was selfish and you didn't think before you acted."  You cast your eyes to the floor and Wilhelm only smiled brighter.  "But, if you need somewhere to stay, even for a short while, I suppose I can allow it."  

 

You stepped in close to him, and looked longingly at his lips.  He felt his breath hitch in his chest and he blinked hard.  You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  You tried again.  "Can I...um, can I kiss you?"  You sounded scared and childish but Wilhelm let himself step closer and nod down at you.  You rose up and rested your lips gently against his and he fought the urge to grab you around the waist.  

 

You pulled back sooner than he wanted, directing your gaze to the floor.  "I'll be back before you know it.  I'm sorry it took the recall for me to think about this.  Eight years was too long to go without you."  He shrugged. 

 

"Then we can wait another day or two before you come back." 

 

He watched as you reached for your wrist, tugging off a bracelet that displayed the Talon symbol on it.  You walked over to his fire place and he proudly watched as you threw it in.  "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you.  From that.  All of it."  You nodded as you walked to his door, opening it, and he guiltily knew that you were agreeing with him. 

 

He watched you step aside to let his friends -your friends- through, before stepping out the door.  You looked back to him and smiled.  He knew it was just for him. 

 

"Yeah.  Me too.  But...I think...it was something I had to do for myself."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, Reader-Chan. The resident Fuckoligist. (No, that doesn't mean he fucks everything. Thanks.)
> 
> Oh boy, another one with parts! There'll be one more to this one. I'm dreadful at updating and this took forever to writing and revise, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting me! More is coming soon but I do have other things I'm working on, so forgive me!


End file.
